A Twin's Guilt
by DestinyLegend04
Summary: Sawada Ieyasu feels great guilt for his brother Tsuna's condition in hospital. However, when he gains a hitman tutor named Reborn, he is plunged into a world full of mafia, Guardians, Dying Will Flames and the mysterious Kokuyo gang. He will wield his Flames and fight alongside his Guardians to protect his precious people. Eventual C27/?. Rated M for disturbing scenes. R&R!
1. Opening-Drawing Days Version 1

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**A Twin's Guilt**_

_**Book I: Guardians, Mafia and Kokuyo**_

_**Opening 1: Drawing Days**_

* * *

_Title: __**KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! **__[The screen zooms out, revealing the title.]_

_**Hane gai tenshi wa boku ni itta **__[Ieyasu is shown, before showing him walking along a road, and meeting a suit-wearing baby with a green chameleon on his arm.]_

_**Ie he to kaeru chizu wo nakushita **__[The baby, Reborn, looks up, and a smile graces his face as Leon transforms into a gun, and then shooting a bullet at Ieyasu.]_

_**Hiniki na boku wa efude wo totte **__[Ieyasu is next seen with a magma-like flame on his forehead and hands, with a calm look on his face.]_

_**Kawaita e no gu ni mizu wo sasu! **__[He sends a fiery punch at the camera, before leaping back and boosting forward with the flames on his hands.]_

_**Kono me ga hikari wo ushinatte mo**__ [Next, he is seen with the flame being extinguished and smiling as he put his hands in his pockets.]_

_**Boku wa egaite miseru**__ [Four shadowy figures are seen; one throwing dynamite, one wielding a baseball bat, the next throwing boxing punches and the last using tonfas.]_

_**Kono te ga chikara wo ushinatte demo **__[Ieyasu's hands are seen wreathed in his flames, with something clearly underneath, obscured by the intense flames, before zooming out, showing him unclenching his hands and looking at the sky.]_

_**Boku wa egaite miseru **__[As he looked up at the sky, Ieyasu saw the image of his brother Tsuna, his mother and his father, with a sad smile on his face.]_

_**Subete wo tsutsumikomu youna iro ni**__ [A shadow was performing martial arts moves, another shadow was rummaging in its massive hair before it slammed into the camera, with Reborn atop its head. Another shadow was seen firing a shotgun at the screen.]_

_**Subete no negai wo kometa inori**__ [Ieyasu is seen with Reborn on his shoulder, before turning and seeing the various shadowed figures from previous scenes, with his mother Nana and his friend Kyoko among them. He smiled at them, before running to them in a hurry._

_[In the last scene, Ieyasu's magma flame is present on his forehead, surrounded by various shadowed figures, as well as Reborn who was pointing his gun/chameleon up to the sky.]_

* * *

_**So this is the opening for the first half of Book I of A Twin's Guilt. I'm sure you realize who the shadowed figures are, so when they are introduced during the story, replace their vague shadows with the actual characters. **_

_**This is going to be an AU of sorts, with some events changing and some more development and dark side of the mafia. This will also be a different take on the 'Tsuna-has-a-twin' idea; while Ieyasu-the twin-will be the hero, Tsuna plays an important part of why he is why he is, and there WILL BE SHIPPING! Don't even suggest shippings; I've got them in my head already. **_

_**And if you want to know what Ieyasu's Dying Will Flames are, don't worry, I'll be naming it soon enough. And who knows; maybe he'll get those neat-o gloves of awesomeness early. **_


	2. Episode 1: Tutor Reborn

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**_

_**A Twin's Guilt**_

_**Book I: Guardians, Mafia and Kokuyo**_

_**Episode 1: Tutor Reborn**_

* * *

He tossed and turned in his slumber, sending his mind back into the past, back to that horrible day, when everything went wrong.

"_Tsuna-nii! My ball!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll get it!" _

_SSSSCCCREEECCCHHH!_

"_NII-SAN!"_

"_MAMA! PAPA! HELP! PLEASE!"_

He woke up abruptly, and he wiped his forehead with a clammy hand. His blond hair was plastered to his head uncomfortably, his light orange eyes dulled in sense. He sat up, and he turned on a lamp. His eyes caught sight of a familiar picture.

There were four people in the picture; a man and woman with two twin boys. The woman resembled one of the boys, both with brown hair, brown eyes and similar facial features. However, the man's face was burnt out of the picture, though Ieyasu could still see that blond hair and blue eyes. He didn't share anything with that man apart from his hair color.

He hated his father; after that incident about nine years ago, he had upped and went. With the strain of his brother's fate and his father abandoning them, he had been forced to become the man of the house.

"Tsuna-nii..." Ieyasu Sawada muttered, before going back to sleep, his mind occupied with memories of that day.

* * *

In a bar in Italy, a baby was walking into a bar, sitting on a stool. Now, normally, this wouldn't be happening in the world. But this wasn't a normal, suit clad baby with a green chameleon on his hat.

This was Reborn, the world's greatest hitman, and one of the Seven Arcobaleno. Wherever he went, there was never any good news.

With his shot of milk, he downed it in one go before signalling for another shot. One of the men in the bar turned to him.

"So it's you Reborn, looks like you were called in by the old man again." He guessed; Reborn was quiet. His companion, however, was scornful of the friendship Reborn had with this 'old man'.

"So, where are you going next, eh Reborn?" He asked in a sneering tone. "Roma, or perhaps Venezia?"

"Giappone." Reborn replied shortly, and they all were shocked beyond all belief. The first man who spoke was the first to recover.

"So that means the old man made up his mind, then!" With that, Reborn got up, paid his tab, and walked out the door.

"Looks like we've got a long journey ahead. Right, Leon?" His best friend blinked once, a signal Reborn took to be 'yes'. He smiled as he began to walk off.

"Sawada Ieyasu..." He said out the name; how ironic the next one would share the name of the First.

"I'll make you into a true mafia boss."

When he arrived in Japan, he walked neatly and coordinated to the Sawada Residence. To be honest, he didn't like Iemitsu Sawada; he had, of course, read up about the family left in Japan, and it wasn't all cakes and sunshine. Abandoning his wife and children at such a time was despicable.

Nevertheless, he slid the card into the mail box, and walked off, as a boy with a baseball bat was shouting something about morning practice.

* * *

Sometime later, a woman came out of the Sawada residence. She was quite attractive, if looking a little young, and she was Ieyasu and Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada.

"It's a nice day," she said, stretching her arms out. "Now to get the newspaper." As she opened the mailbox, she saw the paper as well as a small card.

"A home tutor?" she said curiously, before walking back inside with the paper.

* * *

Ieyasu woke up lethargic, regardless if it was a school day or not; his nightmares had kept him up nearly all night. Nevertheless, he got dressed into his Namimori Middle School uniform and walked down the stairs.

"Ah, Yasu-kun!" His mother said enthusiastically as she was currently cooking breakfast. Omelet by the smell of it.

"Hey, kaa-san." He said as he sat down at the table, writing something down on a piece of paper. She brought over breakfast and sat down herself.

"So, did you have a nice sleep, Yasu-kun?" Nana asked, as Ieyasu froze briefly, before coming up with a little white lie.

"My night was good, kaa-san." He said, as he got up and rummaged in the cupboards. "Do we have any coffee left?"

"Yeah, we still have a bit. I have to go get some more though." Nana sighed, as Ieyasu made himself a cup of coffee as per usual.

"Oh, something came in the mail for you!" She remembered, handing him a white flyer. Ieyasu took it into his hands and read it aloud.

"'You will be having a home tutor. I will raise your child to be the leader of the next generation.'" He skimmed over it briefly, and it looked too plain. Leader of the next generation?

"I called them right away, Yasu-kun." Nana said as she ate her own omelet. "You do need help with some subjects." Wasn't that the truth?

Currently, Ieyasu was scoring in the forties in all of his tests, and his only real passion was running, where he was his best.

"Also, as long as they have a place to stay and a meal, they'll teach you twenty-four hours for free!" Finishing his omelette, he made to crumble the flyer, before a bullet speared it in the middle. He jumped back and tumbled to the ground.

"Ciaossu." He heard a squeaky voice say, and he turned his head to the right, seeing a most particular sight.

A baby was wearing a black and orange suit, with a matching fedora-that Ieyasu admittedly thought was cool-and a gun, with the barrel still smoking. He remembered the baby had said 'Ciaossu', and from his Italian and natural Japanese, he knew it was an amalgamation of greetings.

"Are you Ieyasu Sawada?" The baby asked, as Ieyasu righted himself.

"Yes, I'm Ieyasu. But, who are you?" He asked suspiciously, before the baby's smile widened.

"From now on, I'll be the one to look after you," the mysterious baby said. "You did read the flyer, didn't you? And my name is 'Reborn'." Ieyasu eyed the baby critically.

"How do you know who I am?" He asked finally.

Reborn smiled again. "Gathering information is a basic skill, Ieyasu. Something you should learn about... 'Forties Yasu'?" That comment just rubbed Ieyasu the wrong way.

"Don't call me that! My name is Sawada Ieyasu, and I won't be insulted by a baby!" Ieyasu shouted, before Reborn slapped him across the face, exceedingly fast. Even as the blow connected, Ieyasu rolled with it, reducing some of the damage but not entirely.

_I see..._Reborn thought as Ieyasu rubbed his cheek. _He's able to react even when hit like that. He'll make a fine Decimo. _

"There was no reason to do that, Reborn." Ieyasu said heatedly. "I don't need to suffer abuse in my life." Reborn knew more about that than Ieyasu thought. _Seems you still carry some guilt, eh?_

"Where did you come from, little boy?" His mother cried out, before Nana swept Reborn into her arms.

"I'm the tutor you were sent word of...Reborn!" Reborn announced rather dramatically, before Nana gushed over his cuteness.

"I'm leaving now, kaa-san." Ieyasu said. "If I don't leave in the next thirty seconds, Hibari's going to lay into me." With that, he grabbed his school bag and ran out of the door with some urgency.

He focused all of his energy into running to Namimori Middle; the prefect, Hibari Kyoya was known for being vicious and bloodthirsty. He had been a legend for the poorer people of the town when they were mugged; all Hibari would say is that the muggers 'were disturbing Namimori.'

"You're going to be late at this rate, Yasu-kun." Reborn's voice echoed, before Ieyasu righted himself before he hit a telephone pole. Glancing at his shoulder, there was that baby.

"You know, I could've been hit by that, Reborn." Ieyasu said accusingly as he continued his course.

"Reaction is an important trait that a hitman must possess, Yasu-kun." Ieyasu was about to get onto the 'Yasu-kun' bit, before the first part of the speech caught him.

"A hitman? As in, the mafia?" Ieyasu continued the conversation, genuinely interested. Reborn nodded.

"Yes, I'm a hitman." Reborn confirmed. "I take jobs by the highest bidder, and currently my job is to help you become Vongola Decimo." Ieyasu frowned.

"Vongola...Decimo?" He worded, but before Reborn could answer, in his distraction, Ieyasu crashed into a boy with red hair.

"I-I'm sorry about that! I'll just get out of your way!" the red-haired glasses-wearing boy said, before Ieyasu held up a hand and grabbed books as well, handing them to the boy.

"No, it's my fault; I should've been paying more attention." He said genuinely, but Reborn had disappeared, he noted. "What's your name?"

"Irie Shoichi." The boy answered timidly.

"My name is Sawada Ieyasu." He held out a hand, and the boy gripped it and shook it. However, Ieyasu remembered something. Grabbing his bag hastily, he ran off to school, hopefully making time. "I might see you later, Irie-san!" He called back.

Shoichi walked on, wondering about that blond-haired teen his age. "Sawada...Ieyasu..."

"You should've noticed him, Yasu-kun." Reborn said, perched on his shoulder. Ieyasu managed to get enough self-control not to nearly bump into anything. "It's unbecoming of a Vongola Boss."

"When did I say I wanted to become a Boss of a mafia family?" Ieyasu asked rhetorically, before Reborn smacked him again. "Now what was_ that _for?"

"Never question your teachers; it's something that Dino learned relatively quickly." Reborn answered, and Ieyasu blinked. _Who's Dino?_

Nevertheless, he saw the school come into view and managed to push through, just as the bell rung. As he stopped to catch his breath, he saw the approaching prefect. "Hibari-san. Nice to see you." Reborn was absent.

The prefect narrowed his eyes at Ieyasu, his m-shaped bangs framing his face dangerously. "Herbivore, what are you doing here? The bell rung a moment ago." Hibari's hands twitched, and his tonfas appeared.

"I'm only a moment late, Hibari-san. Does it really matter?" Ieyasu asked, and Hibari's response was to raise his tonfas.

"For that herbivore, I'm going to bite you to death." And Hibari dashed forward, swinging his right tonfa at Ieyasu's head.

Ieyasu, however, had already been moving when Hibari made his move, and slid downwards, avoiding the blow, and threw his fist upward as he balanced himself with his left hand. The blow caught Hibari on the chin, Hibari's free tonfa descended onto Ieyasu's stomach, knocking the breath out of him as he felt a bruise form.

As he dashed off to class, Reborn was in a tree, and looked at the Namimori prefect. A little bit of blood leaked from the corner of Hibari's mouth, and he almost looked as if he would chase after Ieyasu. However, he shrugged and walked off.

_That was _very _interesting. _Reborn said as he kept looking through the scope on Leon's sniper rifle form. He had also caught a wisp of flame near Ieyasu's feet. _Well well, Yasu-kun. You exceed expectations. _

* * *

He managed, somehow, to sit down in his seat. He placed his head down on his desk as the others looked on without giving him notice. It was known that Ieyasu had earned Hibari's ire, so they knew this was because of the prefect everyone feared.

"Are you alright, Ieyasu-kun?" A sweet voice cut through his slumber, and he forced himself to look up. The girl was certainly pretty, with orange hair and green eyes. Kyoko Sasagawa; she had been a friend of his and his family for more than five years. Ever since _that incident_.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just had a rough morning." Ieyasu replied, as Hana Kurokawa walked up as well. "I got a baby home tutor named Reborn, or something." Hana raised an eyebrow.

"A home tutor? I know you aren't that bad, compared to some of these monkeys." She said scathingly.

"Ciaossu!" Ieyasu tightened as he heard Reborn's voice, and the baby himself showed up on his desk.

"Oh, what a cute little baby!" Kyoko gushed, taking him up in her arms. "Are you Reborn? You're wearing such a cute little suit!"

"I'm in the mafia, ma'am; a suit is required." Reborn said, and Hana gagged at this. "Now, please put me down." Kyoko didn't listen, so Reborn weaseled his way out of her arms, a familiar feeling coming alive. _Luce..._

"You're no ordinary baby, are you?" Ieyasu asked directly. "No baby could speak as well as you do, and no-one has that good gun skills." Hana paled understandably, and Reborn proved it by transforming Leon into a handgun and fired a single shot.

In a moment, the wall behind Ieyasu had a bullet-sized hole in it.

"You are correct, Yasu-kun." Reborn said. "I am the greatest hitman in the world, otherwise known as Il Pistolero." The nickname seemed to carry importance, and Ieyasu kept quiet for a moment.

"By the way, why am I a candidate for the position of 'Vongola Decimo'?" He asked Reborn. "I've never even heard of this Vongola Family."

"The first Vongola Boss, Vongola Primo, was your great-great-great-grandfather." Ieyasu blinked at that little tidbit.

"So my ancestor, who I am named after, is the instigator of this mafia family?" Reborn nodded. "And because of that, I am the heir?" Reborn nodded again. Ieyasu planted his face on his desk.

"Ieyasu, a mafioso?" Hana asked, head full of questions. "Seems a bit far-fetched." She noted as well. But before that could continue, a loud voice cut through the din.

"Oi, Sawada-teme!" Ieyasu sighed, before a black-haired boy came up to him. "How do you dare stand in my Kyoko-chan's godly presence? How dare you talk to her so casually?" He asked in a rage, and Ieyasu sighed.

"She's just my friend, Mochida." Mochida reddened at the lack of honorific. "How many times do I have to say it?"

"It doesn't matter! I challenge you to a kendo match after school! If you don't show, Kyoko-chan will be mine!" Hana began to color rather spectacularly, and Kyoko looked disconcerted.

"Really, Mochida?" Ieyasu's tone was ice-cold towards the kendo captain. "You want to fight over a girl? To own her?" It was clear to everyone except Mochida that Ieyasu was angry. Mochida, however, smirked.

"That's right! I deserve her you trash!" Mochida said mockingly. "If you don't show, you'll be a coward, right?" Ieyasu's fist began to tremble, and from his post, Reborn could see his eyes changing. _Not too much now..._

"Fine, Mochida. If that's what you want I'll fight you after school." He said, and looked Mochida straight in the eye. "I'll fight you, while you just compensate for something with a kendo stick." Everyone laughed at that. Mochida walked off, and Ieyasu sat down once again.

"That stupid monkey!" Hana roared as soon as Mochida left. "He has no right to propose that! When I get my hands on him I'll shove that kendo stick right up his-!"

"Hana-chan!" Kyoko lightly scolded, before turning to Ieyasu. "Yasu-kun, are you alright?" Ieyasu had been trying to control his breathing, and finally did.

"Yeah, I'm alright Kyoko-chan." He said, and got his books ready. "Let's just get this day over with so I can deal with Mochida."

_Very interesting..._ Reborn thought in his mind. _If this is the case, he won't need a Dying Will Bullet._ As if reading his mind, Leon seemed to growl a little, before Reborn stroked him to pacify him.

"At this rate, you'll make a fine Boss."

* * *

At lunch, Ieyasu found himself on the roof, eating from a bento Nana had made for him. Hibari was close by, and they ignored each other; they may have had a mutual respect for each others abilities, but that didn't extend socially.

"Good job back there, Yasu-kun." Reborn said from Ieyasu's shoulder. "He insulted the Family, and you'll settle it after school hours."

"Why should the Family define my actions?" Ieyasu asked in return. "I'm doing it for my friend; that bastard shouldn't treat her like a possession." In retaliation, Reborn slapped Ieyasu.

"The Family should always define your actions, no matter what." Reborn scolded. "Now, how are you going to win against him, hmm?" Ieyasu was thoughtful now.

"He's no doubt going to rig it, so I shouldn't use the equipment he's going to give me." Ieyasu said. "I might just punch him into submission, since I'm no good with a kendo stick." Reborn nodded in assent.

"You have very good reflexes for your age, Yasu-kun." Reborn noted. "How many times have you 'sparred' with Hibari?" He asked on an after note.

"I don't know, ever since my first day in this school." Ieyasu replied, thoughtful. "After a few beatings, I just learned his patterns. In a way, it's very relaxing."

"Hmm..." Reborn, well, hummed. "Alright then. Since I'm your home tutor, you are going to spar with Hibari every day for at least an hour or more." He raised his voice to get it to Hibari.

"Uh...alright." Ieyasu replied uneasily, as Hibari's eyes grew a glint. "Anything else?"

"You are going to find people to be your Guardians, starting tomorrow." Reborn said, and Ieyasu was confused.

"What are Guardians?" He asked curiously, and Reborn's smile got bigger once more. "If I'm going to be part of the mafia and this Vongola Family, they're going to be my subordinates?"

"Yes, that's exactly right, Yasu-kun." Reborn noted the time. "Now, finish your lunch and be back to class. I wish to see you fight this Mochida." With that, the demon baby jumped off of his shoulder and went off to God know where. Ieyasu finished his lunch and grabbed his bag, heading off.

_Hmm...this herbivore may be interesting..._Hibari noted, as he continued to look at the sakura trees.

* * *

As he walked through to the dojo, he saw kendo club members struggling to lift up the armor meant for him. Ieyasu mentally scoffed. _No way am I wearing that dead weight._ He took his position opposite of Mochida, who smirked.

"So, you aren't a coward, eh Sawada?" Mochida said mockingly. "Aren't you going to take your equipment?" He pointed at the obviously weighted armor.

"I'm not going to wear it Mochida; even from here I can see it's weighted against me. So no thanks." He said, and Mochida turned red before composing himself.

"Well, the first one to hit the opponent gets a point, alright?" Mochida then leapt at Ieyasu with his kendo stick drawn back for a downward strike. Ieyasu, however, managed to roll to the right, dodging the blow.

"How typical of that monkey!" Hana said with disdain as Kyoko watched nervously. "He's such a cheat!"

_Yasu-kun..._Kyoko thought with worry; Mochida was fast by standards, and Ieyasu was barely managing to dodge his blows, and she hoped Ieyasu had a chance.

He got it eventually. As Mochida finally lagged from his exceedingly fast attacks, he ducked underneath the shinai and landed a punch to Mochida's face, sending him flying backwards. Ieyasu turned to the kendo members.

"I hit him right? That scores me a point," but he was not surprised when the members refused to give him a point. But he was distracted for a moment, giving Mochida a chance to smash his shinai over Ieyasu's head, sending him to the ground.

"Those bastards!" Hana swore. "They're under Mochida's thumb, and now he's beating Ieyasu like there's no tomorrow!" Even worse, the members were _giving _Mochida points for beating Ieyasu.

_Come on, Yasu-kun. Show me your power._ Reborn thought as he looked through the scope of his rife. _Show me your Dying Will!_

At last, Mochida broke off his assault, as Ieyasu was roughed up and wincing in pain as he forced himself up. "Well, you're better than I anticipated, Ieyasu-teme. But you're still weak..." Mochida's eyes took on a violent glint.

"I can see why that happened a few years ago." Ieyasu's eyes widened, and everyone gasped, even the kendo members.

"Your brother was involved in an accident right? Caused by you losing your ball on the middle of the street." Mochida plowed on, as Ieyasu began to waver, and he sunk to his knees. Hana growled threateningly, and even Hibari disliked such tactics. _He is not a herbivore...he is an insect..._

"He's in the hospital because you were such an idiot; it's common knowledge. And he's weak too, for trying to make a weakling like you happy!" Ieyasu began to hyperventilate, and his hair covered his eyes, and thoughts from that day crashed through his mind.

_Tsuna-nii! Please wake up! PLEASE!_

_Mama, what's wrong with Tsuna-nii? Why won't he wake up?_

_Papa, where are you? WE NEED YOU!_

Finally, something seemed to snap inside him, and he growled as he began to get up gradually, his eyes turning a dangerous red intermingled with yellow, as Reborn saw. _These Flames...they are..._

"Shut up..." His cold voice echoed, and a spark began to ignite on his forehead and his hands. His eyes shot up. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" A full magma-like flame came into existence on his forehead.

"Tch, doesn't matter about those flames of yours..." Mochida said as he swung his shinai downwards. "I'LL STILL BEAT YOU!"

However, it seemed to move slowly to Ieyasu, and he caught the wooden stick with his right hand. Mochida tried to move it out of Ieyasu's grip. Ieyasu's eyes glinted red ever more-

And the shinai burst into flame.

Mochida dropped it in alarm, and that was enough chance for Ieyasu to launch himself at the slimy bastard, his right hand alight with red-yellow flames.

"Take this! Kagayaku..._YUBI!_" Ieyasu shouted as he grabbed a hold of Mochida's face, and the fire began to burn his opponent, the screams all too real.

Several people from the crowd jumped down from the stands to stop Ieyasu's rampage, as Mochida's hair began to burn off and the smell of blazing flesh was around the room.

"Sawada! Let go of him to the EXTREME!" Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother shouted, and he used his famous boxing skills to punch Ieyasu in the face with tremendous force, making him let go of Mochida's face and letting others cushioning him. Ieyasu _woke up_, and looked in horror at what he had done. _My God, what did I do?_

Mochida's face was now literally full of scars, the baddest area being around his eyes. The kendo members instantly turned on Ieyasu, whose flame had gone out, and he was shivering in fear at his actions.

"You filth! Get ready to be expelled!" They roared, before a crack echoed and one of them fell, Hibari's tonfa leaving an indentation. The self-proclaimed carnivore glared at the kendo members.

"None of you will implicate Ieyasu Sawada, _understood?_" They all did, and some took Mochida to the nurses office. Kyoya looked back at Ieyasu who had recovered on the surface.

"Hmph, what a stupid omnivore." He mumbled. "Forcing me to intervene just so I can fight him with those flames." Unfortunately for Ieyasu, he had just become Hibari's new chew toy, and the madness was reflected.

Outside, a silver-haired youth looked at the scene in interest.

"So that's the Decimo of the Vongola Family...Sawada Ieyasu..." Gokudera Hayato noted. "He's as ruthless as some other mafioso can be, when he's angered."

"That's right, Gokudera." A girl his age beside him noted; she had blue hair, and a peculiar scar on her face. "He will determine the future of the Vongola."

* * *

**So, that's the end of the first chapter of my Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction 'A Twin's Guilt'. I hope you note a few things, because they will be important later on.**

**Now, I ended with that scene simply so I could introduce Ieyasu's Flames, and no they are not Xanxus' Flames; they will be named later on. So just keep with me, please?**


End file.
